It suits you
by Meishu
Summary: "Misa has an idea! She'll do Ryuuzaki-san's hair for him!" Oneshot. L&Misa, featuring bonus Light.


**A/N:**

Hello. I got back into Death Note recently and remembered how much I love this pairing. This is pointless fluff, really. I just love L and Misa. Both individually, and as a pairing.

Can be read as platonic, but I am a diehard L/Misa shipper, LOL. There's also a possibility of light L/Light too if you read into that. IDK, I ship both pairings, so take it however you want.

Takes place during the time L and Light are handcuffed together. I refer to L as Ryuuzaki-san throughout the story for consistency's sake. Plus, I really like calling him Ryuuzaki, LOL.

I got the inspiration for this based on the fanart i'll eventually set as the story cover image.

EDIT: I realized that I characterized Watari all wrong after a kind review mentioned it, so I edited that little bit so now i'm more satisfied with that part! No major changes, haha. Thanks for pointing that one out!

* * *

Misa and Light now had the freedom to go on dates. Of course, Ryuuzaki always attended these dates, chained to Light's wrist. While Light was often focused on books or the television, Misa was always looking for something to do. After about a half hour of Light's disinterested reactions to her commentary, Misa turned her attention to Ryuuzaki and complained.

It was mostly about him being a pervert, and that it was his fault the date was going so poorly because he was there.

"I believe there is a 67 percent chance that there are other factors causing that," He had said. While that had caused Light's lips to tilt up in a smirk it had offended Misa. Ryuuzaki made a mental note that he should not say that again. Though he did not believe he was wrong in his calculations. Though, if he were being honest, his presence was as least 41 percent of the reason.

Ryuuzaki found observing Misa's attempts at a date fascinating. He had never been on one before, so seeing one in real time was quite fascinating. At the current moment, Misa was combing through her hair, a magazine before her. On the cover was her, clad in a Lolita gown with a slit that rode dangerously high on her leg. Ryuuzaki placed his thumb in his mouth and observed it.

"…and the hair for the shoot was such a joke! Misa told Ayato-san to go with something else, but he never listens to her." Misa exhaled, finishing with her own hair and turning to the magazine before her. She turned the magazine cover to Light, who nodded politely and gave it a once over.

"I believe your hair looks fine." He said, bored. Ryuuzaki glanced at Light, who had already returned his gaze back to the book in his hands. Misa squealed in delight. The sound was loud, and Light visibly flinched at it.

"Aww, Light-kun! You're so sweet, but really. Misa _knows_ it's an awful cut." She said.

"I agree with you, Misa-san." Ryuuzaki said. Suddenly, as though she'd been slapped out of her peaceful revere, Misa's expression contorted into one of anger and she glared at the detective.

" _What_." It didn't sound like a question, so Ryuuzaki wasn't sure if she wanted an answer. However, her foot tapping the ground at an unnaturally quick pace made him re-think that thought.

"I agree with you. That hair looks unflattering on Misa-san." He said. He wondered what Misa was looking for, if not for someone to agree with her. Perhaps she wanted disagreement, and compliments. Ah. Yes, that was probably the case. It wasn't as though Ryuuzaki regretted his choice of words, though.

"Misa wasn't even asking for Ryuuzaki-san's opinion!" She said, her hands locked on her hips and her gaze completely focused on him. Ryuuzaki bit his thumbnail, and wiggled his toes.

"I apologize. I thought you were making conversation." He said, sincerely. Misa folded her arms across her chest.

"With Light! Not with you," She said, though Ryuuzaki noted the fact that she was now having a conversation with him and not Light. He did not mention this, though, as Light looked perfectly enraptured with his book and Ryuuzaki was not about to direct Misa's attention to him. He was a good friend, after all.

"Ah. I see." Ryuuzaki said. Misa nodded, firmly, and he glanced back down to the table. Another several minutes went by, and the magazine stayed in its position on the coffee table. Misa had moved, now, and was on the couch beside Light. She was trying to figure out what book he was reading, and Light was explaining the concept to her with a cordial expression. Ryuuzaki examined his face. He was not very good at hiding his distaste for Misa's ignorance on the book. If this was anyone other than Light, it may have reduced the percentage that he was Kira. However, because he was Light and Ryuuzaki was so certain he was Kira, the percentage did not fluctuate by more than a decimal point.

Ryuuzaki leaned forward and grabbed the magazine off the coffee table. He looked over the cover image. Certainly, Misa did not look ugly with the hairstyle. It was slicked back slightly, pulled into a flowing and loose curled ponytail that hung off her left shoulder and drew attention to her bust. It was a beautiful photograph, but Ryuuzaki thought the slicked down look to the top of her head looked very unlike her.

"Ryuuzaki-san, what are you doing?" Misa asked. Her arm was interlocked with Light's. With his free hand, Light turned a page in his book. Ryuuzaki glanced to Misa.

"I am reading." He said. Misa puffed her cheeks out.

"There's nothing _to_ read. Ryuuzaki-san is just staring at Misa." She said.

"Ah. Misa-san is incorrect. There are words here," He pointed to the magazine's cover which read Misa's name and the page more of her photographs were located on. "As the magazine is here, I wanted a better examination."

"That's just a long-winded agreement that you're staring at Misa's picture." Misa said. She slowly shifted away from Light. He seemed relieved at his newfound space and slunk away into the couch, while Misa leaned towards Ryuuzaki and the computer chair he was sat in. Ryuuzaki did not respond. Misa glared. "If you're just going to insult Misa again you can put the magazine back down!"

"Insult Misa-san?" Ryuuzaki glanced back over at Misa. She didn't flinch back from his wide-eyed gaze anymore. "I would not dream of it."

"But you just did! You said Misa-san's hair wasn't good." She said.

"Incorrect. I merely meant to imply Misa-san's hairstyle did not suit her in the photograph." He said. "Misa-san's hair is very good otherwise."

Misa seemed skeptical. "What do you know about hair styling? Have you ever had your hair styled in your life?"

"I was under the impression you also disliked the hairstyle." Ryuuzaki deliberately avoided the question. "I didn't mean to offend."

Misa narrowed her eyes and looked at Ryuuzaki's hair. He grabbed his sugar cubes, loading them into his coffee. Beside him on the couch, Light turned another page of his book. Misa was focused, and there was about three minutes of silence.

"Ryuuzaki-san, have you _ever_ had your hair done?" Misa asked.

He did not respond right away – instead, he focused on piling sugar cube after sugar cube into his coffee. The sugar was stacked so high now it rose above the rim of the glass. Misa was still waiting for an answer, and just when she thought she wasn't going to get one, he spoke. "Watari will cut it, on occasion."

"That is _not_ hair styling." Misa said. She seemed to be struck with some sort of idea. Ryuuzaki could feel her eyes on him, and found it odd. She was normally entranced with Light on these dates, he didn't entirely know what to do with her staring at him. Ryuuzaki stirred his coffee, and then took a sip, resting his chin on the small space between his knees.

"Misa has an idea!" Misa said. Ryuuzaki observed as she got up, flattened her skirt, and walked towards him. She grabbed her bag off the table, and bounced into place behind Ryuuzaki. Suddenly, he felt fingers in his hair. He, having expected the touch by her prolonged stares, did not recoil. That did not mean he enjoyed being touched.

"Misa-san, what – "

"Misa will do Ryuuzaki-san's hair for him!" She said, brightly. Ryuuzaki glanced over at Light, who had peered up from his book. Apparently this of all things amused him. He seemed glad that Misa was no longer bothering him, and gave Ryuuzaki a childish smirk. If Ryuuzaki were more childish himself, he would have returned the look with one of equal immaturity.

"That is not necessary, thank you." Ryuuzaki said. Misa tutted her lips.

"Nope, if is very necessary! Look at this!" She ran her fingers through the strands. They were softer than she thought they would be. But by _God_ were they thick! His hair was probably fully of knots. How long would it be if it was straightened out, and combed down? She was curious now. She caught Light's amused look. Believing her boyfriend approved of her actions made it even less likely she would listen to Ryuuzaki's protests. "Ryuuzaki-san, your hair could be so nice if you took care of it! It's so soft and thick." She reached his scalp, and slid her hand up against the natural flow of his hair, catching in a few knots.

Her touches were gentler than Ryuuzaki had imagined they would be, so they did not hurt. Interesting. He brought his thumb back to his lips, pressing it against them. Light was now focused on his book again, and Ryuuzaki stared at the camera in the top corner of the room. If the others were observing the scene right now, they were not interrupting. Well, Ryuuzaki supposed they had no reason to.

"I apologize, Misa-san. I do not know how to properly take care of hair." He said. While he knew, in theory, the concept of taking care of one's hair, he did the bare minimum for himself. Why would he waste his efforts on dead cells that sat atop his head?

"You're a genius detective and you don't know _that,_ of all things?" Misa challenged. "I sincerely doubt that."

"Ah. Well, I suppose I know how to, in theory." Ryuuzaki relented. Misa's hands left his scalp and instead ruffled through her bag. She pulled out a rarely used comb, bright pink. It was her least favorite of her combs, so she figured she could waste it on Ryuuzaki's tangled mess of hair! She began to run her comb through the hair. She didn't tug too roughly when she encountered a snag, instead, she pressed her hand gently to the tip of the strand and worked her way through it.

Ryuuzaki was fascinated by her process. Watari, when cutting his hair, usually opted for the quickest way to cut his hair. He was not rough, but his fingers did not linger and examine the strands of hair as Misa's did. It was an odd feeling: he supposed it must have been akin to what animals felt when pet by humans. Ryuuzaki could not see Misa behind him, but he could hear her. She was humming. Ryuuzaki glanced down at the magazine on the table, the feeling of Misa's hands in his hair quite pleasant. He noted that his brief experiences with Watari did not compare. He had never understood the appeal of hairdressers, but supposed he could see it now.

"Misa-san, you are good at combing hair." He said. Misa's fingers froze, and she gave him an incredulous look.

"Uh, thanks? It's just combing hair. Ryuuzaki-san hadn't ever had his hair combed normally!" She said.

"I suppose not. Your fingers feel quite nice." He said.

"Don't go being a pervert," Misa tugged on Ryuuzaki's hair, painfully. His eyebrow twitched in protest. "Or Misa-Misa will make it _not so nice_!"

"My apologies, Misa-san. I meant no harm." He bit on his thumbnail, words slightly muffled as he spoke. He glanced towards his half-eaten cake before him.

After she was done combing through his hair, Misa went back to her bag. By now Light was more than two thirds done his book. Misa grabbed what looked to be ribbons from her bag. Ryuuzaki curiously observed.

She returned her hands to his hair, but this time, she was parting it in odd ways. Ryuuzaki took a bite of the cake, glancing out the large bay window in the room. The afternoon sun was bright, casting a long shadow on the wall from Light. Ryuuzaki licked his spoon as he felt a tightness on his head.

"Misa-san, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Your hair." Misa said, vaguely, satisfied with her first ponytail. It was on the very top of Ryuuzaki's head, a small amount of his hair kept inside of it. She then parted his hair for the second ponytail, her fingers brushing against the back of Ryuuzaki's ear. The touch there was not entirely unpleasant, in fact, Ryuuzaki found it far too pleasing. He did not comment on this and avoided looking directly at Light, who was sitting diagonally from him.

The second ponytail was present, right behind the first. Misa did five more ponytails, Ryuuzaki's hair now held back in seven, which formed a perfect line. Misa bounced around, after she was done, to observe her work. When she did, her eyes widened, and she started laughing.

"Ryuuzaki-san looks like a dinosaur!" She said, pleased with her work. Ryuuzaki leaned his head to the side.

"Do I? That would be entirely Misa-san's fault." He said.

Light looked up from his book and glanced at Ryuuzaki. The expert detective was in his usual position, hunched over with his knees to his chest on a computer chair. His thumb was in his mouth. His hair, usually shaggy and untouched, was now combed up into a series of nubs. Misa's assessment was right, he did look like a dinosaur. A completely ridiculous, hunched over dinosaur. He maintained intense eye contact with Ryuuzaki, neither man saying anything. Misa was laughing to herself. If Ryuuzaki didn't have such strict rules about phones and cameras, she'd have taken a photograph!

Misa swore Light wanted to laugh, too, but he kept to one polite chuckle.

"I think it suits you, Ryuuzaki-san." Light said.

"Thank you. As this has been a pleasurable experience, I think I shall ask Misa-san to do my hair every day." Ryuuzaki said, seriously. He turned to look at Misa. His expression was wide-eyed and serious – too serious for the ridiculous hairstyle he sported. "Thank you, Misa-san."

Misa clutched her stomach and wiped her eyes. She gave Ryuuzaki a wide smile. He stared. In Ryuuzaki's experience observing Misa, he had never recalled her smiling quite so enthusiastically. "Misa-Misa will be happy to do Ryuuzaki-san's hair again!"

* * *

Ryuuzaki did not pay any mind to the Kira task force member's snickers when he entered the control room and took his usual seat at the desk. He could see Misa milling about her room, humming to herself. On another window he could see his own detective screen, the cursive L on a white background, staring back at him. The snickers of the task force were more amusing to Ryuuzaki than they were offensive. He grabbed for his strawberry cake, which Watari had kindly brought out for him.

Matsuda was approaching him. "R—Ryuuzaki-san, your hair is –"

"Misa-san's doing." Ryuuzaki placed his thumb to his lower lip. Misa's smile was wide as she reorganized her bag. The chances of her styling his hair like this, or more ridiculously again, were at 89 percent. Perhaps higher. "Please do not touch it, Matsuda-san, and focus your attention on the Kira case."


End file.
